fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganbare Goemon
Ganbare Goemon, Goemon, or Mystical Ninja is a action adventure shooting game series by Konami. Video Games *''Mr. Goemon'' (May 1986). Arcade. Rereleased in 2010 for the Xbox Live Arcade and Games for Windows services, and in 2014 for PlayStation 4. *''Ganbare Goemon! Karakuri Dōchū'' (July 30, 1986). NES and MSX 2. Later released for Game Boy Advance and mobile phones. Rereleased in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console, 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console and 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon 2'' (January 4, 1989). NES. Later released on i-Revo. Rereleased in 2012 for Wii Virtual Console and 2014 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon: Ebisumaru Kiki Ippatsu'' (1990). LCD Handheld. *''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ōgon Kiseru'' (Januay 5, 1990). NES. Later released on mobile phones. Rereleased in 2012 for Wii Virtual Console and 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (July 17, 1991). SNES. Rereleased in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon: Sarawareta Ebisumaru!'' (December 25, 1991). Game Boy.Rereleased in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihō'' (January 3, 1992). NES. Rereleased in 2015 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu'' (December 22, 1993). SNES. Rereleased in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console and 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame'' (December 16, 1994). SNES. Later released for mobile phones. Rereleased in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console and 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Dōchū: Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake'' (December 22, 1995). SNES. *''Ganbare Goemon: Uchū Kaizoku Akogingu'' (March 22, 1996). PlayStation. Rereleased in 2007 for PlayStation Store. *''Ganbare Goemon'' (1997). Medal Game. *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' (August 7, 1997). Nintendo 64, known as Ganbare Goemon: Neo Momoyama Bakufu no Odori in Japan. *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' (December 4, 1997). Game Boy. Rereleased in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. Known as Ganbare Goemon: Kurofune Tō no Nazo in Japan. *''Goemon's Great Adventure'' (December 23, 1998). Nintendo 64. *''Ganbare Goemon: Kuru Nara Koi! Ayashige Ikka no Kuroi Kage'' (December 23, 1998). PlayStation *''Ganbare Goemon: Tengu-tō no Gyakushū!'' (January 14, 1999). Game Boy Color. *''Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Dōchū Tobidase Nabe-Bugyō!'' (December 16, 1999). Game Boy Color. *''Goemon Mononoke Sugoroku'' (December 25, 1999). Nintendo 64. *''Ganbare Goemon: Hoshizorashi Dynamites Arawaru!!'' (December 21, 2000). Game Boy Color. *''Bōken Jidai Katsugeki Goemon'' (December 21, 2000). PlayStation 2. *''Ganbare Goemon: Ōedo Daikaiten'' (March 29, 2001). PlayStation. *''Goemon: Shin Sedai Shūmei!'' (Decmeber 20, 2001). PlayStation and Game Boy Advance. *''Ganbare Goemon: Tsūkai Game Apli'' (2002). A series of mini-games for mobile phones. *''Mini Kyodai Robo Goemon Compact'' (2003). Mobile phones. *''Kessakusen! Ganbare Goemon 1 & 2'' (April 21, 2005). Game Boy Advance. A port of the first two NES games with extra mini-games. *''Ganbare Goemon: Tōkai Dōchū Ōedo Tengu ri Kaeshi no Maki'' (June 23, 2005). Nintendo DS. *''Ganbare Goemon Pachisuro'' (2009). Pachislot. *''Ganbare Goemon Pachisuro 2'' (2011). Pachislot. Publications *''Ganbare Goemon - Yukihime Kyuushutsu Emaki'' (December 3, 1991). A 3-volume manga by Hiroshi Obi. *''Shin Ganbare Goemon: Jigoku-hen'' (January 5, 1993). A 3-volume manga by Hiroshi Obi. *''Ganbare Goemon 2 - Kiteretsu Shougun Magginesu'' (December 27, 1993). A 2-volume manga. *''Ganbare Goemon 3 - Shishi Juuroku Bee no Karakuri Manji Gatame'' (February 3, 1995). A 3-volume manga. *''Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Douchuu'' (April 30, 1996). A 3-volume manga. *''Ganbare Goemon Fiibaa'' (April 30, 1997). A single volume manga. *''Ganbare Goemon - Neo Momoyama Bakufu no Odori'' (February 4, 1998). A 3-volume manga. *''Ganbare Goemon - Yukihime Kyuushutsu Emaki'' (November 21, 2013). A single volume manga. Animation *''Ganbare Goemon: Jigenjou no Akumu'' (1991). An OVA animation. *''Anime Ganbare Goemon'' (October 4, 1997 - March 28, 1998). A 23 episodes anime series. An English version was released by ADV Films in 2003 under the name Legend of the Mystical Ninja. *''Ganbare Goemon: Chikyuu Kyuushutsu Sakusen'' (1998). Another OVA animation. Links to Other Series Mascot link:Konami Man makes an appearance in various games of the series. Category:Konami Category:Series Category:Video games